makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu Narukami
Yu Narukami is the Protagonist of Persona 4. He begins the game by moving to Yasoinaba. Similar to Tatsuya Suou of the Persona 2 dualogy, he wields two-handed swords as his primary weapon. However, he is incapable of using alternative weapons, in contrast to the Protagonist of Persona 3. As the leader of the Investigation Team, the protagonist becomes deeply involved in the serial murder cases in the Inaba region shortly after arriving in town to live with his uncle. Personality Following with the tradition of the Shin Megami Tensei series, he is a silent protagonist (though, as with protagonist of Persona 3, he does technically speak when summoning a Persona), where his name and personality is decided and portrayed by the player's in-game actions and decisions. In Persona 4 The Animation, he is depicted as quiet and polite. He has a dry sense of humor, and sometimes does questionable things which he thinks are funny. He also seems a bit naive and oblivious to certain situations. Overall, Yu is much more livelier and a much more personalized character than his game counterpart. Before the awakening of his Persona, Yu seems to be emotionless and cold at times (as well as occiasionally deadpan). Afterwards, however, he is known to value the bond of friendship between the members of the Investigation Team and is highly concerned about his friends. Even obsessing over doing the King's game just like when he played it with investigation team during field trip of Port Island in Episode 15. He is shown that he will go through great lengths in order to help others like most of his Social Links. He even deeply cares about Nanako to save her after she was kidnapped by Namatame by going to the T.V world out of desperation. He especially gets depressed and loses hope that his Uncle doesn't believe him even though he told him everything of his actions with the Investigation Team. Appearances *7Teen x Persona 4 *Ultimate war Brawl *The King's Epic Adventure X The Frollo Show - as Guest;Partner with Birch Small. *Project 7 Zone Alternate version *Youth Beyond (as Bad ending version) *Project Gear Zone Relationship Family Unnamed father and mother Nanako Dojima- Cousin Ryoutaro Dojima- Uncle Friends Investigation Group: Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Rise Kujikawa, Teddie, Naoto Shirogane Persona 4 Social Links Characters: Kou, Daisuke, Ai, Naoki, Eri, Hisano, Sayoko, Yumi, Ayane, Margaret, Fox, Marie, and Shu Persona 4 Arena: Aegis, Mitsuru, Elizabeth, and Akihiko Gallery Persona416.jpg|Yu and Izanagi prepare to fight Shadow Yukiko Persona 4 Nanako.jpg|Nanako's attachment towards her cousin, Yu Persona4.jpg|Yu summoning Izanagi Ytuytyutuyt.png|Yu Narukami in Persona 4 Arena Wrwrw.png|Yu defeats Yosuke in Persona 4 Arena Bcxbvx.png|Yu Narukami befriends Rise Kujikawa after her rescue Persona-00033.jpg|Yu and Yosuke during their brawl Procssp1071t.png|Yu befriends Yukiko during Kanji's investigation Persona4 25 19.jpg|Yu Narukami during Shadow Naoto's fight Persona2.jpg|Yu's handshake with a mystery gas station attendant upon his arrival to Inaba Persona 4 The Animation - 01.png|Yu befriends Chie 498497-persona4b 07.jpg|Yu socializing with Teddie in his human form 1986899-persona 4 the animation 02 large 33.jpg|Yu befriends Yosuke MhYl6QSTA.png|Yu Narukami's arrival to Inaba Fb0108b2-b113-4090-aa2c-c18601831924 zpsbecad5ad.png|Yu Narukami is defeated and immobilized by Adachi Persona4_18_1-640x250.jpg|The Dojimas and Yu Narukami family picture Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Protagonist Category:Protagonist